A mapping application typically provides a user with an aerial view of a geographic area, which may contain one or more structures. While the mapping application may provide the user with useful information for navigating around the geographic area, the mapping application typically does not provide any useful information for navigating within the one or more structures. It is therefore desirable to provide models of indoor environments so that useful information for navigating around the indoor environments can be provided to the user as well.